disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dumbo (film 1941)
Dumbo to pełnometrażowy film animowany produkcji wytwórni Walt Disney Animation Studios. Film powstały na podstawie książki o tym samym tytule, autorstwa Helen Aberson z ilustracjami Harolda Pearla. Streszczenie Bocian przynosi Pani Jumbo jej długo oczekiwane dziecko – malutkiego słonika, co staje się wielkim wydarzeniem dla całego cyrku. Wkrótce jednak słoniątko staje się dla wszystkich pośmiewiskiem, gdyż przewrotny los wyposażył go w parę nienaturalnie wielkich uszu. Odrzucony i samotny słonik musi radzić sobie sam w okrutnym cyrkowym świecie. Dzięki pomocy i lojalności myszy o imieniu Timothy, zdeterminowany Dumbo potrafi przezwyciężyć wszystkie kłopoty tak, by ostatecznie Dumbo stał się najbardziej znanym, pierwszym na świecie latającym słoniem. Obsada Piosenki # Uwaga, w niebo spójrz (Pan bocian) – „Look out for Mister Stork” # Pa – parowóz – „Casey Junior” # Usiądźmy tu – „Where are we here” # Wiele szczęścia – „Happy birthday” # Song of Roustabouts (piosenka nie została przetłumaczona na j. polski, w filmie jest śpiewana w oryginale) – scena stawiania namiotu cyrkowego # Synku mój – „Baby mine” # Szefunio da nam za to niezły grosz (Piosenka klaunów) – „We’re Gonna Hit the Big Boss for a Raise (Clown Song)” # Słoni różowych marsz – „Pink elephants on Parade” # Słoń co fruwa jak ptak – „When I see an elephant fly” # Słoń co fruwa jak ptak – repryza – „When I see an elephant fly – reprise” # Słoń co fruwa jak ptak – repryza / Finał – „When I see an elephant fly – reprise/Finale” Planowane piosenki, usunięta piosenka, usunięta scena Planowane piosenki (ostatecznie nieprzygotowane, znane są tylko zapisy nutowe lub ich fragmenty): # It’s spring again (Znowu jest wiosna – zamiast „Look out for Mister Stork”) # It’s circus day again (Znowu jest dzień cyrkowy – zamiast instrumentalnego It’s circus day again / Circus Parade) # Sing a song of cheese (Piosenka miała być śpiewana przy pierwszym spotkaniu Dumbo z Timothy) # Pink Elephant Polka (Zamiast „Pink elephants on parade”, miał to być sen Dumbo) Piosenka, do której znane jest tylko tło muzyczne – „Spread your wings” (Machaj skrzydłami) – miała się znaleźć na początku filmu, by pokazać ideę latania, ostatecznie zastępują ją majestatyczne, eleganckie bociany. Jej słowa miały mówić “If the birds can do it, then there’s nothing to it, rise and spread your wings” (Jeśli ptaki to potrafią, to nie ma w tym nic trudnego, wznieś się i machaj skrzydłami). Usunięta piosenka – „Are you a man or a mouse” („Jesteś człowiekiem, czy myszą?”, na ostatnim wydanym w Polsce DVD znalazła się w dodatkach, z napisami, zatytułowana „Człowiek tyś, czy mysz?”) – miała znaleźć się w scenie, gdy Timothy myje Dumbo, po pierwszym numerze Clownów. Timothy pocieszał w niej Dumbo i uczył gwizdania. Jednak ostatecznie została usunięta, gdyż nie pasowała do filmu w kontekście smutnej piosenki „Baby mine”, która ostatecznie znalazła się po tej scenie. W filmie Timothy pociesza Dumbo, mówiąc, że umówił się z jego mamą, że przyjdą do niej po zmierzchu na spotkanie. Tak więc „Are you...” została zastąpiona przez „Baby mine”. Usunięta scena – „The mouse Tail” („Opowieść myszy”, dołączona w dodatkach na wspomnianym DVD pod tym tytułem) – Timothy opowiada w niej, dlaczego słonie boją się myszy. Została usunięta, ponieważ nie była potrzebna i nie pasowała do filmu. Miała znaleźć się w filmie przy okazji spotkania Tymoteusza z Dumbem. Różnice między polską a oryginalną wersją językową Piosenka „The Song of the Roustabouts” nie została przetłumaczona na polski. Prawdopodobnie podczas polskiej premiery została usunięta z filmu z powodu rasistowskiego i anty-robotnicznego wydźwięku. Piosenkę wykonują czarnoskórzy robotnicy, a słowa śpiewane m.in. „We work all day, we work all night / We never learned to read or write / We're happy-hearted roustabouts” („Pracujemy noce i dnie / Nigdy się nie nauczyliśmy czytać i pisać / Jesteśmy szczęśliwymi robotnikami”) czy „We don't know when we get our pay / And when we do, we throw our pay away” (Nie wiemy kiedy dostaniemy wypłatę / A kiedy ja dostaniemy to ją odrzucamy”) ukazują ich jako niewykształconych niewolników. Podobnie jak scena, kiedy Casey Junior mówił „All aboard. Let’s go” („Wszystko załadowane. Odjazd.”) powtarzając słowa dyrektora, który mówił wcześniej to samo. Ta kwestia nie tylko nie została przetłumaczona na polski, ale w ogóle nie pojawia się w polskiej wersji dubbingu. Została zastąpiona odgłosami gwizdka. Wszystkie wymienione kwestie parowozu zostały nagrane przez Margaret Wright, przy pomocy urządzenia (vocodera) Sovonox zmieniającego głos na metaliczny, robotyczny. Prawdopodobnie część kwestii nie zostało nagranych w języku polskim z powodu braku takiej technologii. Nieprzetłumaczone zostało również imię lokomotywy – Casey Junior, które pojawia się w piosence o tym tytule. Ponieważ w polskiej wersji językowej piosenka nosi tytuł „Pa-parowóz” nie poznajemy tego imienia. Piosenka „Happy birthday to you” kończy się słowem „you”, w polskiej wersji, podobnie jak jedna z kwestii Casey Juniora, to słowo zostało zastąpione gwizdem pociągu. (W wersji anglojęzycznej również jest gwizd pociągu, ale dopiero chwilę później – w polskiej wersji gwizd jest dłuższy.) Ciekawostka * Jedyny film Disney'a, w którym tytułowy bohater ani razu się nie odzywa. Zobacz też * Dumbo (film 2019) ar:دمبو (فيلم ١٩٤١) da:Dumbo en:Dumbo (1941 film) es:Dumbo (película) fr:Dumbo (film) it:Dumbo (film) ja:ダンボ（映画） nl:Dombo (film) pt-br:Dumbo (filme) ru:Дамбо (мультфильм) sv:Dumbo zh:小飞象 Kategoria:Filmy wytwórni Walt Disney Animation Studios Kategoria:Filmy wytwórni Walt Disney Pictures